I Could Have Lost You
by Mama Wolf Pack
Summary: In which Alex is in her apartment again and Kara is not happy with her.


**Prompt:** **How about a story in which Kara takes care of a hurt Alex to balance the flood of Alex taking care of Kara's?**

* * *

Kara was not happy. In fact, she was pissed.

"Careful there, you might have an aneurysm" joked the subject of her consternation.

Alexandra Danvers, DEO Agent, her favourite human and right now, the biggest idiot she knew.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Alex tried, looking pleadingly at the blonde who still hasn't spoken a word.

Kara twitched. She took in a calming breath before turning wordlessly towards her kitchen and rifling through its many cabinets and drawers.

When she returned, she set down the collected items onto the coffee table and prepared them for use, all without a single sound or looking at her sister unless it was to gauge what exactly she would need.

Alex tried not to fidget uncomfortably. She would pick Angry-Yelling-Kara over Quiet-Methodical-Kara any day. She tried once again to catch her younger sister's eyes but all she was met with was an impenetrable emotionless mask that would put many a DEO Agent to shame. The word 'unnerving' wasn't enough to describe the sight.

When Kara finally did meet her eyes they were full of apology as she silently asked for permission. Alex gave it with a nod and the two steeled themselves for an experience sure to be unpleasant for the both of them.

Alex stopped herself from flinching when the hydrogen peroxide-soaked gauze made contact with her shoulder but could not hold back a hiss of pain when Kara pressed it further onto the wound. Kara pursed her lips tight as she worked, by sheer force of will she commanded her hands not to shake and cause her sister further pain.

When she was finished cleaning the wound of dried blood and debris she finally gave the wound a more thorough inspection. It was a deep cut. Like someone had gone for a stab before deciding they just wanted to draw a happy-go-lucky line up the agent's arm. With a knife. And if she squinted (because squinting helps with her powers), yep, the knife wound was only a few centimetres away from being a fatal wound. Kara was understandably pissed.

It must have shown on her face because Alex gripped her sister's clenched hand. "Kara, I'll be fine." Which turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Alex found two piercing blue eyes glaring straight at her and the agent felt the irrational need to check if she was on fire until she noticed the extra moisture in the younger woman's eyes.

Kara's gaze broke away from hers, instead turning her glare at the floor as she collected herself before once again turning towards the table and gathering several butterfly strips.

Alex tensed every once in a while at the feel of the flesh of her shoulder being pinched together in order for the strips to be placed but she wasn't in any more pain. Kara may be angry, —furious , even— but she was ever gentle and ever kind, never cruel. They continued in silence, Kara slowly closing the wound millimetre by millimetre and Alex watching her sister's face of complete focus and concentration, which on any other day Alex would have called adorable.

She was surprised to say the least when Kara finally broke her silence. "Why didn't you go to the DEO med-bay?"

Alex blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment before gathering herself. "The mission was completed and I gave my report on-site, I didn't want to go all the way to HQ."

"There's a fairly big hole in your shoulder, one which professional doctors are trained and payed to fix." Kara said blankly, placing the last of the butterfly stitches and now ever so carefully applying skin-glue just to make sure the wound closes properly.

"It's not that bad and you're doing really well, I stopped the bleeding pretty quickly anyway."

"It barely missed your artery." Kara once again met her eyes, the fire and the anger ebbing away from her. "Alex," her voice finally cracking, "you could have died."

Alex started to say something but found that no words came to mind. She tried a few times more before giving up. She just smiled sadly at Kara —tried to shrug but thought better of it— instead she threw her good arm around the back of Kara's neck and pulled her closer. Kara moved to sit beside Alex and without hesitation, she wrapped her own arms around her sister, firm but gentle, mindful of what other injuries the agent might have.

They stayed there for an eternity, wrapped in the other's embrace, their thoughts echoing one another's in the silence. Alex could have died. She could have died and Kara would once again have lost another person she loved and she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. And they were both oh so scared at the prospect of losing one another.

Alex heard a quiet sniffle, and she pulled back slightly to see Kara hurriedly turn her head away and brush away a traitorous tear. The brunette placed a hand on her sister's cheek, meeting her gaze steadily and the younger woman was surprised to see that there were unshed tears in the agent's eyes as well. "I'm okay now. I'm here and I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara nodded several times as if to help the words become ingrained in her mind. _Alex is safe, she's in my apartment and if anyone tries to hurt her, I'll punch them all the way to the sun._ Kara nodded again, appeased by the thought.

Alex saw the slight twinkle return to her sister's eyes, if she weren't so happy to see it again she would be slightly (very) worried about the chaos they promised. But right now, it was just the two of them, late at night or very early in the morning and there was nothing trying to kill them so Alex mentally shrugged her shoulders and pulled the Kryptonian in for another hug which she happily, if not vehemently, reciprocated.

Spying the coffee table over the blonde's shoulder, Alex gave voice to her curiosity. "Why do you have such an extensive first aid kit? Or have a first aid kit in the first place?"

Kara pulled away slightly to look at the items in question. Assured that her sister was alright (except for, you know, the recently patched hole in her shoulder), her sense of levity returned to her.

"It's so that when DEO Agents with questionable judgement come knocking at my door at 4 AM with mortal wounds, I can help them… if I don't throttle them first." Kara said, sending a side-glare Alex's way.

Alex smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "I just really wanted to see you." She replied honestly.

Kara's glare immediately softened and for the third time that night (morning?) the sisters hugged each other. "I love you." She mumbled near the brunette's ear.

"I love you, too. So much."

* * *

 **AN: Once again I must apologize for my very un-creative and un-imaginative story titles.**

 **Another thing I must apologize for is my impromptu hiatus and leaving all of you lovely and amazing readers and your prompt requests hanging. I promise I'm already working on the next fic.**

 **\- I hope you all like this little fic, I'm sort of using it to ease myself back into the writing groove so I hope it's enjoyable and not at all horrible hehe :)**

 **Please drop a review if you would be so kind, any and all kinds of feedback, good or bad, help.**


End file.
